


Sorting It Out (Podfic version)

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban
Summary: Jim and Bones help Chekov through a rough spot.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 3





	Sorting It Out (Podfic version)

[ **Download or Stream** ](https://archive.org/details/sortingitout)


End file.
